


Dear Thorin Oakenshield,

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Doctor Who, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Letters, The amount of time I spent thinking about this is disturbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter of apology, Time Lord to Mountain King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Thorin Oakenshield,

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi Knight, to The Doctor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/159194) by [lferion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion). 



The Doctor

Time Lord

900 Sonic Screw Drive

TARDIS, Time Vortex

 

Thorin Oakenshield

King under the Mountain

195 Laketown Road

Erabor, Middle Earth

 

Sir Thorin Oakenshield:

     I want to apologize for the happenings of last week. I had no intention of dropping in on your coronation ceremony. My appearance must have been unexpected and I don’t blame your Company for thinking I was hostile. Still, I want to you know that I didn’t mean any harm to you, your heir nephews, or your friends.

     A side note—I would like to request that, if I revisit, you desist from jailing my companion where I cannot reach her. Worse might have come to worse last week and I want to make sure that she will be safe and welcomed in your hall next time. After all, I have her mother to answer to if she gets injured. She, in turn, will be directed to you for fault. Let’s try to keep that from happening.

     To finish, I would like to thank you for your swift release of my ship. I’m glad that you accepted my explanation for my presence. Give my hello to your Company. Even if the circumstances were awkward, it was fantastic to see you!

Sincerely,

The Doctor

 


End file.
